Not Always
by starblaze
Summary: Lily's day job and undercover job aren't going too well. But what happens when she's given an assignment which not only makes her remember her past but also brings her past and present together? What will happen if they collide? Can Lily stop destiny? R/R
1. Default Chapter

Not Always  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling own anything you recognize.  
  
A/N: Hope ya like! R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary: Lily's day job and undercover job aren't going to great. But when her past shows up to meet the present, what else will go wrong? Who are the people from the past and what do they have to do with Lily?  
  
~*~  
  
I couldn't take it any longer! Who was this guy?? Why did I keep running into him? Why was he so familiar?!?!  
  
Wait, I should start at the beginning. I'm Lily. Lily Evans to be exact. I'm the owner of the Trojan Inn in Hogsmeade. I'm twenty two years old and, of course, a witch.  
  
Now usually I'm friendly with all my customers but this one was really making me mad! He kept calling the office and complaining about all the things wrong in his room. We weren't a five star hotel, but we weren't that bad! In fact we had been rated as the finest place in Hogsmeade! So whoever this guy was, was really annoying me!  
  
So the next time the phone rang (a/n: yes I realize that magic folk don't have phones but these are magic phones.ok?) I was about to scream. I picked up the phone and yelled into it, "NOW what's wrong?"  
  
I heard a confused voice at the end. " Lily? Are you ok?"  
  
I nearly dropped the phone. It was Eric. " Eric, I'm so sorry! I thought it was some one else!"  
  
I heard a laugh and I breathed a sigh of relief, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. You just sounded so annoyed!"  
  
I knew he couldn't see me through the phone but I glared into it anyways.  
  
"Lils, I know you're glaring at me." He said laughing even harder.  
  
"Eric! Its not THAT funny!"  
  
"Yeah it is!" he argued back.  
  
"Whatever. Now what did you call about?" I said, getting impatient.  
  
"Lils, calm down. I just called to make sure we're still on for tonight!" he said.  
  
"Of course! " I practically yelled into the phone. "Why not?"  
  
"Oh nothing.just making sure." he said uncertainly.  
  
Something was up and he wasn't about to tell me what.  
  
"Ok , whatever. I have to leave now, Eric. I've got people waiting. See you at seven?"  
  
"Yea, sure." He said.  
  
I hung up the phone only to come face to face with a very angry person. This person was at least six feet tall; he had black hair and ice blue eyes; and seemed very ticked off about something.  
  
Why does he look so familiar? I hope its not a complaint. With my luck, he'll be one of those office inspectors.great.  
  
"May I help you?" I asked him politely, making sure to smile a lot.  
  
"Yeah, you could." He said. Uh oh, this isn't going to be good. "You see, I had a reservation for room 19 here. But the people at the other desk can't seem to find it. Where is your manager?"  
  
"They couldn't find your reservation?!?! But that's.that's impossible! We've never lost one before! Here let me look." I said trying to calm him down.  
  
He nodded and I went and looked in our books.  
  
"Now what is your name?"  
  
"Black. Sirius Black." He responded.  
  
I thanked god that my back was to him. My eyes were about to pop out of my head. Sirius Black?!?! HERE?!?! Oh good god! I must call Bella later.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Black! Here's your reservation. I'm afraid the front desk might have lost it, because for one thing you aren't in room 19."  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"No sir. You are in the guest suite number 3. Here is your key. I hope you enjoy your stay and call the front desk if you need anything."  
  
His startled face made me want to laugh. But I kept a straight face as I handed him the key.  
  
"Thank you." He said, turning and picking up his bags.  
  
Suddenly my phone rang again. I picked up.  
  
"Evans? This is Headquarters. We need you in here pronto." A dry voice said.  
  
I sighed, " Jerry, I can't come right now! I've got customers!"  
  
"You know that the boss won't like this." He said in his very American accent.  
  
"Whatever. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"It's an extremely urgent meeting, about.you-know-who." He said practically in a whisper.  
  
"Oh. Alrighty then. I'll be there as soon as I can find someone to take over for me here." I said hanging up the phone.  
  
I picked the phone back up again and dialed my apartment. Rachel White picked up.  
  
"Rach? It's Lily. I need you to do me a favor. Can you come in right now? I've got a meeting to go to."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." She said groggily.  
  
I shook my head as I put the phone down. Sleeping in on a Friday until ten- thirty? Only Rachel would do something like that!  
  
Rachel was a pretty girl with blondish brownish hair. She had brown eyes and stood at a height of 5'0. She had an innocent look that was very deceiving. She was a party animal and loved every minute of her wild and crazy life.  
  
When Rachel appeared (exactly one minute later) she was dressed in a white skirt, extremely short I might add, with a black button down shirt. She had on her black heels that elevated her up to a height of 5'5.  
  
I quickly said bye to her and apparated into the Auror Headquarters.  
  
I found myself outside the main office, in front of the secretary's desk.  
  
"Hi Stacey." I said walking in the big black glass door.  
  
"Hey Lily." She smiled at me.  
  
God that girl smiled too much, I thought to myself.  
  
I walked through the door to find everyone in a meeting. I turned red (one of the bad things about being me.I turn red faster than lightening) and muttered incoherently.  
  
My boss, Robert Dessing, looked at me and asked me to have a seat. I grabbed the first chair and plopped into it.  
  
"What's going on?" I whispered to the lady next to me, Melanie.  
  
Melanie shrugged, "I don't know. He hasn't told us yet."  
  
I mouthed an "O" and sat back in my seat. Dessing began to talk.  
  
"We've had another murder."  
  
I sat up in my chair.this was getting interesting.  
  
"Done the same way as last time, I'm afraid. Whoever this is, he or she is good. Very good. But who is it? No one knows. Not a clue was ever left behind. Not a single clue! This has to be the first time in history for something like this to occur! All we know is that this person leaves their mark."  
  
"You mean like Voldermort?" I asked nonchalantly. I heard Melanie gasp behind me and Dessing paled slightly. It was a NAME. People can't be afraid of a name. Whoever heard of that? It was plain insane! Being afraid of a name???  
  
"Yes, Lily. Kind of like the dark lord. But this mark is different. Although it does include a skull, there is no snake. Instead, a lion is there. But yet, no one has figured out what this means. A lion? What does that symbolize? It only has good meanings!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Sir, actually, for all we know, the lion could A) be a spoof that was put up to lead us on the wrong track, away from the clues of the real killer or B) it means that the lion had something to do with either Hogwarts or Gordic Gryffindor."  
  
Dessing seemed to be thinking this over. "Yes, well Lily. That brings me to my point. The only real clue we have is the lion. So we have decided to send someone undercover to Hogwarts, or to a place where they think they know where this murderer is."  
  
"And just who would do this job?" I asked surprised. "You will, Miss Evans. See me after the meeting for details." Dessing said. "You may all go now."  
  
I stood there shocked. Me? Again? How many times did we have to do this?!?!  
  
"But sir! I only just came back from the last mission three days ago!" I complained.  
  
"I know Lily, but you are one of our top agents and we NEED you to go." He said looking frustrated. Did I tell you that Dessing is only 26 years old and practically head of this place? Not only is he young, but extremely good-looking. He has blond hair that sometimes falls in his clear blue eyes. He's really tall, 6'0 with a great all year tan and a killer smile. Its really a wonder how he never has a girl-friend.  
  
I looked ashamed but then agreed, "Fine Dessing. But after this? You owe me BIG TIME! Now tell me what I have to do! I need details here! DETAILS!"  
  
He smiled, making me practically melt. "I knew you'd agree. Well first off, everyone recognizes you, so we're changing you're appearance."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" I screamed. I liked my red hair and green eyes thank you very much.  
  
"Sorry, Lily but they have to go." He said. He took out his wand and pointed it at me. I squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened my eyes, I saw him smiling at me. I looked in the mirror to see a blonde girl standing there.  
  
"Now for your eye color." He said.  
  
"NO WAY!" I screamed.  
  
"Lily fine. I'll make you a deal. I'll let you keep your green eyes, if I can change their shade only, ok?" He said, a sly smile on his face.  
  
"Ok. Fine. As long as they're still green." I said, sounding like a five year old throwing a tantrum.  
  
He muttered some words and I saw my bright forest green eyes turn a lighter greenish-blue color.  
  
I turned back to him and sighed, "Now what?"  
  
"Well you see.." He started smiling. I groaned, this had to be bad. "You see Lily. You'll be going to Hogwarts alright, but not as a teacher."  
  
"WHAT?!?! You mean.you mean." I stuttered.  
  
"Yes, Lily," He said slowly, "You're going there as an exchange student."  
  
"Oh my god!" I said about to throttle him.  
  
"Lily calm down. Its ok. I've talked to Dumbledore and the teachers and they agree not to give you any testes or anything but I'm afraid you will have to study.but you understand right?" He said giving me puppy dog eyes. I hated those puppy dog eyes right now, even though they were melting my insides into caramel.  
  
"Yeah, yeah.anything else?" I said trying to sound like I was upset.  
  
"Oh yes, one more thing.you will not be doing this mission alone." He said.  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A really good auror has just graduated from the school and he's just about your age too." Dessing continued.  
  
"Oh really?" I said trying to sound interested.  
  
"Yes, Lily. May I present to you, James Potter." He said, pointing to the door behind me.  
  
My heart stopped dead. NO. This was not possible. He couldn't possibly be here. I slowly turned around to see an equally shocked face staring back at me. It was Him. I blacked out.  
How was it?? R/R!!! I really need the feed-back! 


	2. Back to the Begining

Not Always  
  
Chapter two: Back to the Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling own anything you recognize.  
  
A/N: thanks soooo much to all of you who reviewed!!! Here's the next chapter!! P.S. to mystikalolo: yeah I'll update WAFSB as soon as possible k?  
  
THANK YOU! (To those who reviewed!) and to those reading this: please r/r.it really does help!  
  
~*~  
  
I slowly turned around to see an equally shocked face staring back at me. It was Him. I blacked out. (a/n: from the last chapter.)  
  
I was sitting on a desk. Now where the desk came from I had no idea, but there was a bowl of water in front of me. Suddenly the bowl of water started talking to me!  
  
"Lily! Lily! Get up!" it said.  
  
I gave it a queer look and shouted back, "I AM up!"  
  
It kept going, "Lily, Lily.you ok? Get up Lily!"  
  
Before I could answer I felt myself fall. I was falling through a hole that seemed to go on forever. I turned my head so I could see where the bottom was but all I saw was pitch black. I screamed.  
  
My eyes snapped open. I found myself sitting on Dessing's couch.  
  
"Ugh." I groaned, my head hurting. "Where am I?"  
  
I saw Dessing look at me, "Lily. Its me, Robert Dessing? Your boss? Remember?"  
  
I nodded, "Yes, but remind me why I fainted again.."  
  
Dessing looked at someone standing behind the couch. I craned my neck to see and almost passed out again.  
  
"James?" I barely whispered.  
  
James nodded. "Hi there Lily. How are things?"  
  
"Great. Umm hey could you do me a favor? Could I umm talk to Dessing alone a minute?" I asked him.  
  
"Sure." He said, getting up and heading out the door.  
  
I turned to Robert. " YOU MADE HIM MY PARTNER?!?!" I screeched.  
  
Rob turned red, "Lily. I don't know exactly what happened at Hogwarts between you and the marauders, but you must get over it, and move on! You have a job to do. Remember?"  
  
I solemnly nodded. "Yeah I understand. But this doesn't mean that I won't be sending you at least one letter every week complaining!"  
  
Robert laughed. "Of course I will Lily. You never give up do you?"  
  
I shook my head a small smile on my face.  
  
"I just have a few more things to clear up with you and James before you leave tomorrow." He said motioning for James to come back inside.  
  
James walked in and gave a confused look to me. I shrugged and turned to hear what Dessing was saying.  
  
"You will not be able to use your real names of course, so I have taken the liberty to assign you new ones." He droned on.  
  
As usual, I thought to myself. No more Lily Evans, no more red hair and green eyes. And all of it with James Potter. This would be one heck of an assignment.  
  
"Lily. Your new name will be Andrea Rhea. And James? Your new name will be Philip Darwin. Oh and James, I'm afraid we'll have to change your looks too. The black hair is too much of a Potter trademark." Dessing stated.  
  
James gravely nodded but I could see annoyance in his eyes. Dessing once again pointed his wand and muttered some incantations. Suddenly James' raven black hair was transformed to a brownish shade and his eyes were now forest green. The same shade as my eyes used to be. I shuddered. Even with brown hair and my eyes, James still looked incredibly handsome. I shuddered realizing what I had just said. I couldn't go back to that. Not after...I sternly told myself to stop thinking about it. I tuned in to what Dessing was saying.  
  
"and under NO circumstances must anyone find out who you are and what your mission is." Dessing finished up.  
  
"Wait a second Robert." I interrupted. "What exactly is our so called mission?"  
  
Dessing grinned, "I was getting to that. Your mission is to locate the murderer or anything relating to the murders. If you do not find anything within the next three months we will relocate you. Because of the frequency of these attacks another one should occur within a month after you reach Hogwarts."  
  
I groaned. "One more thing." he added. "If anyone IS to discover who you are then you must use the proper steps to make them forget. And if there will come a time when you tell someone willingly your true identity, then be careful. You must only tell whom you think necessary. Oh and since you are pretending to be seventeen year olds, you must conduct yourself in such a manor that would make people believe that you are that age. This also means that you will be having relationships with many of those people."  
  
At this I blushed. Going out with a 17-year-old guy? Heck the guys my age aren't even mature enough what would the younger ones be like. I thought back to my seventh year but stopped myself in time. That was NOT something to be remembered. I shivered slightly realizing that James' had been looking at me the entire time I had been thinking to myself, obviously thinking about our last year at Hogwarts.  
  
Dessing looked from me to James and said, " It is now August 23rd. You will leave on the 25th and go a week early to the school just to make sure you can be familiarized with the school again. Also you will be taking a crash-course to re-teach some of the things you might have forgotten. Is this clear?"  
  
James and I simultaneously nodded. Oh great. As we left Dessing's office James and I made small talk.  
  
"So how have you been Lily?" James asked.  
  
I looked up at him. He's really tall (well I think he is) almost 6'0. And me? I'm 5'4. "I've been ok. You?" I replied being polite while my head was screaming, 'I haven't seen you in five years and all you ask is how I'm doing? James Potter I swear.'  
  
"Lily, umm do you want to get a coffee or a tea or something. Since we'll be working together we might as well get to know each other since oh I don't know.its been five years since we last talked?" James asked looking at me.  
  
I lowered my head. " That's a good idea James."  
  
We headed over to the nearest pub and sat down in one of the tables outside. It was a nice day, even for August. It was warm but not too warm and the wind was only blowing a slight bit. We ordered two croissants wand while I got a hot tea, James got himself a coffee. I hated coffee, but of course he didn't remember that. Oh well its not that big a deal.  
  
We talked again and this time our conversation was a little livelier.  
  
"How is everyone?" I asked him. "Remus, Sirius, and Peter?"  
  
James lightened up, " They've been good. Remus got a steady job even with his condition but the thing is he won't tell us what it is. He says it's a surprise."  
  
I laughed, "Just like him, eh? Leave it to Moony to get the best job out of everyone of us and end up being the only one not to tell us about it!"  
  
James smiled, "Peter has a steady job too. He has a small pet shop in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Of course. With you three, who wouldn't open up a pet shop?" I said smiling.  
  
James laughed and I giggled. It was almost like old times.  
  
"And Sirius?" I asked knowing somewhat what was coming next.  
  
James' face darkened, "Oh yeah. Padfoot. Lily, promise you won't get mad?"  
  
I nodded. This couldn't be good.  
  
"Lily. He's a spy."  
  
I gasped. "What?"  
  
"He's working for us. He's a specially trained auror who is pretending to be working for Volde.I mean the Dark Lord." James sighed.  
  
"James, you CAN call him Voldemort. I don't care." I said.  
  
James looked surprised, "Sorry. Its just that most people are scared to use his name."  
  
I shrugged. "Well it doesn't affect me."  
  
James nodded.  
  
I spoke up again, "So Sirius Black is an auror?"  
  
James nodded again.  
  
I cracked up, "Black? Oh gosh. That's hilarious. He's the person I'd LEAST expect to become a spy."  
  
James looked eased to see that I wasn't mad.  
  
"So Lily.or should I call you Andrea?" James said a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Might as well get used to the new names, Philip," I answered him. " I like the look by the way."  
  
James smiled. "You still look gorgeous Andrea."  
  
I blushed till no end.  
  
"I better get going Phil. Umm I'll see you in two days?" I said gathering my things.  
  
James got up too, "Yeah. I'll owl you later ok?"  
  
I nodded and left.  
  
I practically ran home. I raced up the stairs and into my door. I opened the door and slammed it shut. I leaned against it, my eyes closed.  
  
I heard a voice call from the kitchen. It was Bella. "Lily? Is that you??"  
  
"Yeah its me Bella. Is Rachel here too?" I called back.  
  
"Yes. We've been waiting for you. You want some tea or pastry?" Rachel called to me.  
  
I opened my eyes and took my shoes off. My feet killed. I threw them into the closet. We had somehow managed to obtain a huge apartment. Three bed roomed and two and half bath roomed with a small but pleasant kitchen, and a nice living room/ dining area. We even got two hall closets and a balcony. It was gorgeous and we fell in love with it the minute we had found it.  
  
I slowly took off my coat and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen, although petite in size was extremely cozy. It was painted yellow and green and the colors made the room glow. I took a seat next to Rachel and across from Arabella.  
  
"Another mission?" Bella said taking a look at me.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"But you just cam BACK from your last one!" Rachel argued.  
  
"I know. But this one's really important. Listen guys. I might be gone a while." I said to them.  
  
"Come on.tell us the details." Rachel demanded.  
  
I looked at her. "Fine fine. But first the important news."  
  
They looked puzzled. I never gave in so easily.  
  
"This is the first time I have to have a partner. And.it's James Potter." I said carefully.  
  
Arabella looked shocked and Rachel was outraged.  
  
"HIM?!?!" Rachel raged on, "What does Dessing think he's doing? Doesn't he know???"  
  
I shook my head. "I didn't want to tell him."  
  
Arabella found her voice, "Why not Lily?"  
  
I sighed, "You guys were there five years ago. It was my fault too. I can't blame James for everything that happened."  
  
"Lily! For god's sake! You guys were." she broke off mid-sentence.  
  
"Can we not talk about this? I leave in two days. For Hogwarts. That's were the mission is taking place. I am going to be spending a lot of time with him, and I myself am not sure how it's going to turn out. I better call Eric and tell him that I can't meet him tonight." I said getting up.  
  
"Lily. Eric is your good friend. Why don't you just tell him the truth?" Bella asked.  
  
"I can't risk it." I said simply. I dialed his number and told him I had to go a business trip and he wished me luck. I hung up feeling nervous about my job.  
  
I looked at Rachel who was staring at the phone.  
  
"Rach, if you like him that much just call him. Eric's a great guy." I told her.  
  
She looked at me, "How the heck did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
Arabella looked at her from the sink where she was doing the dishes, "You two are so obvious. Anyone with half a brain can tell you both like each other."  
  
Rachel blushed, "Should I?"  
  
"Go for it." I urged her knowing that Eric felt the same way about her as she did for him.  
  
She jumped at the phone and dialed his number. She sounded nervous but Bella and I left her alone and headed to the living room.  
  
"Bella?" I asked her quietly. "hmm?" she asked.  
  
"I saw Sirius Black today." I said softly.  
  
Bella's eyes were wide. "You..you did?"  
  
Suddenly a baby's cry came from one of the rooms. "It's Jessica." Bella said. She rushed off to her daughter leaving me by my thoughts and myself.  
  
I went into my room to try and fall asleep.  
  
How could I have let this happen? It was all my fault.  
  
How was it? I hope you like and r/r!!! please????Trust me I have much much more!!!And lots to explain too! 


	3. Here We Go Again

Not Always Chapter three: Disclaimer: J.K. R. owns all you recognize..  
  
I could make out Bella's face in the crowd of hundreds of people. It stood out completely. I could hear her give a small gasp as she saw me approaching from the opposite side of the sidewalk on the busy London city. She dropped the bag she was carrying and ran over. I still couldn't believe that she was there.  
  
She screamed, "LILY!" and hugged me.  
  
I stood there dazzled by the events that were taking place. I came to my senses abruptly and took her down the block and disappeared into the big brick building. She kept asking where we were going but I wouldn't tell her.  
  
I opened the door to what was my apartment and pulled her inside and locked the door securely behind me. I told her to go and wait on the couch while I got some tea. I returned a few minutes later to the living room of my tiny apartment to see a very astonished Bella.  
  
I sat down across from her on a beaten down sofa and handed her the tea. She immediately began talking, "Oh my god Lily! I can't believe I've found you! You have no idea how much we've missed you! Oh Lily, James will be so happy to."  
  
"Bella, James will never find out about you meeting me." I cut her off. Her expression went from an excited one to an upset and sad one.  
  
"Lily. You know what you did was wrong. He loved, I mean loves you." She soothed.  
  
I choked back a sob, "Bella, it wasn't my fault."  
  
"I know sweetie, I know." She calmed.  
  
"Can we please not talk about that?" I pleaded.  
  
She nodded and we talked a little about how the rest of our friends had been.  
  
"Lily, how's life been for you for the past three and a half years?" Bella asked quietly.  
  
"Its been going." I replied then quickly changed the subject, "What're you doing here though?"  
  
Bella's face darkened.  
  
'Uh-oh I' thought, 'this isn't good.' "Remember when you left," she began, "how Sirius and I were going out?"  
  
I nodded to show I remembered.  
  
"Well we got married."  
  
Wow. I was NOT expecting that.  
  
"And then things went bad." She said solemnly. "We started fighting over things, small things and big things. And soon it got to be too much and I had to get out. I know I did wrong by leaving Rachel there but I had to get out. And even you weren't around."  
  
I hugged her to try to comfort her, but by now she was in tears.  
  
"And the worst part is," she continued, "he doesn't even know it.."  
  
"Know what Bella?" I asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
~*~  
  
That was a year and a half ago. Three months later Rachel had joined us and we began living in a different, better apartment and my job (at the Trojan inn) had improved. I eventually told the two about my undercover job but it took them a while to get used to it.  
  
~*~ I had managed to switch my looks back to my original ones, promising myself that I'd change back to "Andrea" on the 25th.  
  
I was sitting in my bed at three in the morning with the memory of Bella's face when she saw me for the first time in over three years wondering how the heck my life had gotten so twisted when I heard a noise at the window.  
  
Actually at first I didn't hear it at all. But then it got louder and louder and started freaking me out.  
  
I mean when you are deep in thought in the dead of the night and something is rapping at your window wouldn't you be scared?  
  
Well anyway I inched my way o the window to see what was outside and peeked out. I let out a breath of air I didn't even know I was holding. It was an owl. A very familiar owl. It was tan except for the white oval shape on its back with a black diamond in its center. This was James's owl.  
  
I opened the window as quietly as I could, and let Zora in. I untied the letter off its leg and sat down at my desk to read it.  
  
Andrea,  
  
Umm hi. I was up and bored and thought you might be too. So how are you? I hope you are close by enough that my owl can reach you before we leave. Life's good for me. Sirius just got back about ten minutes ago and Remus will be leaving for his job tomorrow. How are Bella and Rachel? Well they're probably asleep, but when they're awake, how are they?  
  
Ok ok, I realize I sound like an idiot. But since this letter might be intercepted and if I put anything valuable in writing it wouldn't be good. And besides it three in the morning. Am I babbling? I think I'm babbling. Hopefully your night was more exciting than mine. Write back.or maybe answer tomorrow morning, I mean today morning.ugh you know what I mean.  
  
Yours Truly, Philip  
  
I smiled and read the letter over again. It had been a long time since I had read a letter from James.  
  
I scribbled back a short reply consisting of how my night wasn't going to good either and that Bella and Rachel was fine.  
  
I tied it to Zora's leg and opened the window to let her out. She opened her wings and flew gracefully out of the window. I sat on my bed and looked at the open window. I watched the stars and moon for a few minutes before sleep overtook me.  
  
The next morning I rushed to the Trojan Inn and told my assistant that I'd be leaving because of a family emergency. He told me it would be fine with him, even though I had no idea when I would be back. I promised him I would send detailed reports and replies to everything that was going on at the Inn.  
  
"Its fine miss." He said. "We've been through this before, remember? And each time you do a fine job even while you're away."  
  
I smiled gratefully and left the Inn to rush home and pack. I got a suitcase full of clothes for the rest of the summer and the weekends that we were allowed to wear muggle clothing.  
  
I grabbed my purse and apparated to Diagon Alley. I quickly made my rounds and got my supplies pretending I was the new exchange student as Dessing had asked.  
  
I then came home and packed my trunk. I opened my closet and got out a big metal trunk. I opened it and saw that my every paper, note, and test was stored there perfectly like I had left it five years ago. I removed all of the papers from my seventh year and put them into my trunk as well. I grabbed my purse and stashed it into my trunk along with a few pieces of jewelry I liked to wear, a bit of make-up, and my formal dress robes just in case.  
  
I finished around six, extremely exhausted.  
  
I heard a knock at the door and went to open it. The mailman stood outside with a package. He gave it to me and went on his way.  
  
It was an odd package. It was small, and fit in my hand. It had my name on it but decided to wait until Bella and Rachel got back before opening it.  
  
I made myself a cup of tea and opened up a small box of cookies. I sat there lounging around doing absolutely nothing knowing full well it would be the last one of these days in a long time.  
  
I finally heard the door unlock and Rachel scream "HONEY I'M HOME!" in a voice imitation of Rickie Ricardo.  
  
I burst out laughing and went to join her in the hallway. She stood there with a goofy grin on her face holding Chinese take out in her hands.  
  
"Yum!" I said grabbing the Chinese Take Out from her. "You brought my favorites!"  
  
"Of course, hun." She said still smiling. "Its your last day, and lord knows when we'll see you again, but I thought why not enjoy it. I invited a few people over too if you don't mind."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Like who?"  
  
A blush crept over her face. "Oh just Eric, a few people from work, Dessing, coughJamesandSiriuscough."  
  
My face must've fallen because Rachel quickly added, "They're only coming for a few minutes, because as you know both James and you need all the sleep you can afford."  
  
I nodded and smiled a little. I didn't want to tell Rachel, but I really doubted that out of the three of us, it wasn't going to be her or me who objects to Sirius Black stepping in THIS house.  
  
~*~  
  
Well Bella came back at seven fifteen, about 45 minutes before the 'party' started. She didn't seem too freaked out that Sirius was going to be there. Nah, it was the few casual screams and a few, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SIRIUS BLACK HERE?!?!"  
  
Then of course she calmed down, put Jessica in her room and came back out. She then went into a fury of cleaning the house in twenty minutes flat, which she managed to get half way done before realizing she was a witch and could do it by wand.  
  
Actually it was kind of funny to see Bella like that, even though the tension between them tonight would be thicker than a four-foot thick brick wall.  
  
We ate our dinner, which consisted of General tso's rice, low mein, etc. (hey all I know is that it was GOOD), cleaned the kitchen and put out some, light snacks on the table and went to change.  
  
Now when we emerged, I was in a green short-sleeved shirt and black jeans, not too formal or casual, Bella in a knee length asymmetrically cut skirt and a gorgeous red sweater. (Of course she wanted to dress up a little for Sirius.) I gave her a small smile and she gave me a nervous look.  
  
Rachel came out last wearing a halter denim dress with a pink belly top underneath. I gave her a look, but she pretended not to notice.  
  
We had just gotten ourselves adjusted into the living room, when the doorbell rang. Rachel jumped up to get it.  
  
She opened the door and said excitedly, " I'm SOOO glad you.."  
  
It was Dessing, her face dropped, "Oh its you."  
  
He smiled at her, "Nice to see you again too Rachel."  
  
She made a sarcastic smile, "Uhh yea. The foods inside and as usual, you're the first to arrive."  
  
Dessing, "Just the way I like it. Hello Bella. How are you doing?"  
  
Bella had gotten up to say hello. "Just fine Rob. What about you?"  
  
They made polite conversation until the doorbell rang again. Once again Rachel ran up to get it.  
  
She opened it in the same manner and then seeing it was people from work, became a little less enthusiastic.  
  
This happened a few more times, as more people we knew arrived, including James and Sirius.  
  
Rachel stood there looking dejected. I felt bad for her and made my way over to her.  
  
"Hey Rach." I called.  
  
"Hey Lily." She said gloomily.  
  
"Why the long face?" I asked.  
  
She gave me a look before saying. "He's late."  
  
I burst out laughing. She looked appalled. "What.wait.huh?"  
  
"Rachel, one thing about Eric." She nodded for me to continue. "He has the WORST sense of time."  
  
I gave her another smile and went to see what everyone else was up to. I spotted Sirius Black and James Potter talking in a corner, Sirius's eyes darting to the spot where Bella's back was facing him.  
  
I moved a little closer to hear what they were saying.  
  
Sirius was talking, growling under his breath more like it, "I don't like the way that Dessing guy is talking to her."  
  
James sighed, "Padfoot, he's not saying a word to her! They're just standing in a common circle."  
  
Sirius, "That's my WIFE over there."  
  
James rolled his eyes. "Ok Ok Sirius, whatever. You know she's your wife, I know she's your wife; SHE knows she's your wife. Heck Dessing knows she's your wife."  
  
This surprised me; Dessing knew this fact before I had?  
  
Sirius ignored James's comment, "Speaking of Wives, where's Lily?"  
  
James glared, "She IS not and never WAS my wife Sirius. Don't you get that?"  
  
Sirius looked taken back, "Sorry mate, I just haven't seen Lily in five years, one starts to wonder what really went on between."  
  
It was here that I decided to intervene.  
  
Sirius saw me walk over and his expression changed from a serious one to a shocked one.  
  
"YOU!" he said to me. "I saw you!"  
  
"Yes you did." I replied. James looked confused. "Wait how did YOU see her yesterday?"  
  
Sirius, "You were the manager from the hotel!"  
  
James still looked confused and I smiled, "Well, well, well, Mr. Black, after not seeing me for five years, it takes a while to recognize me huh?"  
  
Sirius looked stunned. "But.h-h-how.wait.b-but...no.Did you do something to your hair or something?!?"  
  
I burst out laughing and left him to go and see Eric who had just arrived.  
  
Just then it got really quiet. A baby's cry could be heard from the other room. Oh my god. It was Jessica. Bella looked from me to Rachel to Sirius to the hallway. I gave her a slight nod and she went swiftly down the hall and got Jessica out. She shushed her and brought her out to see the guests knowing full well what was about to happen.  
  
All the guests were just about to comment on how cute the baby was when there was a strangled voice from the back, "When did you have a baby?!"  
  
~*~  
  
Once Bella had handed Jessica to me and quieted the crowd down, everyone left except James, Sirius, Dessing, and Eric.  
  
Bella took Sirius to the other room and explained everything to Sirius. He came out looking much more relieved than ever. Soon after that he left.  
  
Eric wished me good luck with my "sick relative" at which James got a horrible coughing attack, which I am pretty sure was an excuse to get out and laugh at my pathetic excuses.  
  
Eric said he had to leave and went out. He was about to be followed by James, when Sirius apparated back into the apartment.  
  
Dessing looked at James and me and said, "I think it might be better if you two were together for the night."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" James and I said simultaneously.  
  
Dessing smiled embarrassed, "That came out wrong."  
  
I sighed with relief.  
  
"What I meant was, you two should be in the same approximate area so tomorrow's day will run smoother. So I want you two to spend the night at James's apartment. Ok James?" When James nodded, Dessing continued, "Okay, Lily get your stuff and get on over to James's."  
  
"But sir. Where will I sleep in their apartment?"  
  
"I think we'll leave Sirius here with the girls." Dessing said smiling knowingly.  
  
Sirius gave a small grin to Bella.  
  
I grumbled under my breath, gathered all my stuff shrunk it with my wand, stuck it in the pocket of my robe, and went to the living room again.  
  
"Ok." James said to me. Dessing had left and had left us directions of what to do tomorrow morning. "Think of the Marauders' Den, and think of Maple and Magnolia Crescent intersection. Then apparate."  
  
I did as I was told and Apparated.  
  
I was standing outside a high-class building in front of a door that read, "Welcome to The Marauders' Den" In big gold letters surrounded by four paw/hoof prints.  
  
'Typical' I thought. And followed James inside. It was pretty clean on the inside. There was a nice cozy living room, a big spacious kitchen and a hallway leading to a bunch of doors. The entire house was done up in Red, Black, White and Silver.  
  
'Not bad' I thought to myself.  
  
I followed James as he showed me the bathroom and what was to be my bedroom. He had given me his bedroom quoting that Sirius's was too messy for me to see. Yeah right.  
  
I pulled out my blue silk pajamas, got changed, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was in such a deep sleep (and trust me I usually am an extremely light sleeper) that I didn't hear the door open, or someone some in. I didn't feel someone pull my blanket up from under me and tuck me in. I didn't feel that someone sit next to me on the bed or feel him caress my cheek. Nor did I feel the part where that person bent down and kissed my cheek.  
  
Ahhhh, not much happens in this chapter. Next chappie will be better! More action including the start to Hogwarts! R/R! Wow def the longest chappie I've ever written! Be sure to review though!  
  
Yeah I did put a bit of the background info, but saving the biggie's for later. I'm sure you must've guessed that what was in the memory already, right?  
  
Anyways, R/R!! 


	4. The Journey Starts

**Not Always **

Chapter Four:

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from the Harry Potter books, the plot and any original characters (Dessing, Rachel, etc.) are the only things belong to me. No profit is going to made off of this, as it is only a way for me to bid my time until HBP comes out, and until something else happens to distract me (:-D)

Oh and THANK YOUUUUUUUUUU to all those lovely people who reviewed! I LOVE YOU! (Thank yous at bottom to EVERYONE who has reviewed so far!)

--

BRING!

"ACK!" I screamed. My eyes flew open only for me to find myself sprawled on the ground of James's bedroom completely tangled up in his sheets. Great. Perfect way to start off a mission. Good job Lily, getting scared of an alarm clock? What are you? Three years old?

I heard footsteps rushing over to where I was and the cherry oak door opening.

"Lily! Are you okay?" the concerned filled voice of James Potter came into the room.

"Yeah, I think," I said quickly not wanting him to know that I had gotten scared of an inanimate thing. "I just fell off the bed."

James grinned, "Yeah, I do that quite often. Come and get breakfast soon so we can get a head start, ok?"

I nodded, slowly rising, and wincing at the pain in my rear end. Reminder to self: never fall out of beds. They hurt.

James shot me a slick grin, "You might want to be careful next time, Lil, you know how vicious those alarm clocks can be."

I stood there gaping at him as he closed the door, snickering at me. That little! What audacity! I stood there fuming for about ten minutes before my stomach growled, reminding me that I needed to get ready.

I quickly showered and got ready. I wand-dried my hair and stuck my wand in my back pocket. It was my own little way of feeling armed and dangerous. I knew it was a little stupid, but I nevertheless felt a little more powerful knowing I could whip the wand out of my back pocket rather than carry it defensively like most wizards and witches.

I stumbled out to the hallway and the mouth-watering aroma hit me immediately. As I approached the kitchen I noted, with an inward groan, that James looked absolutely adorable wearing an apron.

He smiled as I sat down at the old oak table. "Well good morning sunshine!"

I growled at him under my breath. "I see you are in a lovely mood today!" he said, his grin resembling a cheeky monkey's.

"Stupid alarm clocks," was all I could mutter.

He chuckled, "Now, now Lily-kins, cheer up. You want some breakfast?"

I glared at him, "Potter, please…can you drop the act? You can laugh at me all you want, you stupid prick."

James nodded in a mock-solemn way before bursting out into laughter. "Oh shut up! Like you've never done that!" I yelled at him, stabbing my fork into my pancakes quite forcefully.

--

"Lils, ready to go?" James came knocking at my door.

"Just a second!" I yelled out, "I can't close my trunk!"

He opened the door and strolled in, "Want any help?"

I nodded, afraid that if I tried to say something it might just backfire on me. My eyes were glued to him, and by glued I mean _super_-glued. He looked fiiine. I silently thanked god for dark, fitted jeans as James tried to shut my trunk. All of a sudden it hit me what I was thinking. There was no way I could even entertain such a thought in my head! I scolded myself, reminding my brain that James and I had a history, and a very messy blow-up. I had no right to be thinking like this.

"Well," James said, "That's about it. We should get going."

He turned to face me. It occurred to me, suddenly, how close we were. I took a deep breath in. He took a step even closer.

"Listen, Lily.." he started to say.

"Oh look at the time!" I interrupted trying to avoid this situation. "We better go!"

"Lily! Listen to me!" James raised his voice to be louder than mine.

I began pacing around the room gathering my cloak and getting my trunk. Suddenly a very strong hand grabbed tightly onto my arm and twirled me around.

"LILY!" James yelled, "Can you please listen to me! For one stupid second can you stop pretending and just listen to what I am going to say? It's not going to kill you!"

I gulped and nodded; painfully aware of how close we were again and exactly how tightly James's hand was grabbing my arm.

"Okay," he said calming down a bit, " Lily, I understand that this is hard. But it's not only hard for you, but hard for me as well."

I tried to shift my gaze. His eyes were too intense. They held too much emotion-emotion of the past-the past that I wanted desperately to forget.

"Lily, please, just for a moment, hear me out," he said pleadingly and I was forced to look back into those distressing eyes. "I know that what we had in the past-," I had to look away, I was not ready to face this, "-what we had is in the past and it's going to stay there. I want to forget about everything from the beginning to when you left me, behind. For now, at least, I want us to just be you and me, can we just go on this trip without the weight of what happened interfering?"

"I-I don't know," I said softly, looking down. Was he really serious? I could feel my heart beat faster.

"Please Lily," he begged, "I just want it to be normal. To be able to talk to you, and joke, and even, even just to do this mission without our personal affairs coming between what we have to do- what we should be doing."

I could almost feel my heart stop. So all he wanted was to forget about what happened-_for the mission_.

"I think-I think you're right," I said, still not wanting to meet his gaze.

"You do?" He sounded surprised that I'd agreed.

"Yes," I said, mustering up enough courage to look back into those eyes, "Its important for the mission that we leave any personal differences behind."

His face fell, "Oh-right. Then good, for the mission we are no longer at odds. Right?"

"Right," I said with a small smile. If he wanted this, then I was not going to back down.

"Then shall we go?" He gestured to the door.

"Sure, wait! We have to change our appearances back!" I said quickly, pulling my wand out of my back pocket.

James grinned, "Nice. I would've forgotten."

"Okay," I said as I finished up the spells, "Lets go Philip!"

"Ladies first, Andrea!" He said, bowing, then we both apparated out of the compartment.

--

Smoke was billowing everywhere. More smoke than I had remembered. Then it hit me that this wasn't the normal gray smoke that came out of the Hogwarts Express, this was black, pitch-black smoke…

"No…"I whispered to myself. "Philip? Philip? Where are you?" But I heard no answer.

Uh oh, I thought to myself. This isn't good. I ran down the platform yelling to see if he was anywhere.

I jogged all the way up to the first booth too but all I found was more black smoke. And then I saw it: the mark. It was fluttering around above the train, almost like a flag.

Forgetting the fake names I screamed, "JAMES!"

I listened for a moment and I heard faint footsteps. Oh no! I had given myself away if the person approaching was the one who put the mark up. I slid behind the platform booth and slowly got on the train.

Whoever had been running up at the sound of my voice had stopped right where I had been seconds ago. I ducked down on the train.

"Lily?" James voice called to me from outside. "Is that you?"

I made a start to get up but then sat back down, what is they were tricking me? I peered out the window slightly to see James-dressed as Philip- searching for me frantically and I let out a breath of air.

I ran to the door and yelled for James. He looked relieved to have found me, but he knew that danger might still be about.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the train. I put my finger up to my mouth and signaled to him to pull his wand out. Quickly, but silently we crept down the corridors of the train, peeking into the compartments to see if anyone was there.

As we neared the end of the train I stopped. The compartment I was looking into was coated. Every inch had been splattered-with blood. I was about to let out a scream when I heard something moving to my left.

I pulled my head out of the compartment (as did James) to see a person with a black silk cape running-no gliding out the corridor and off the train.

"Get him!" James hissed at me and we took off. We raced to the end of the train but no one was there. I got off the train to have a look on the platform incase the mysterious black-cape-guy was lurking around. I heard James call my name and turned to find him looking very perplexed.

He pointed at something through the thick smoke. I couldn't make out what it was exactly but as I squinted to see what it was I could make out a black silk cape lying on the ground, thrown in a manner to show that it was left there on purpose. As I walked towards the cape, still wary incase the psycho was around, I noticed something that made me stop immediately and turned my blood to ice. On the cloak, an emblem of a skull with a lion was clearly visible.

I shuddered and picked up the cloak. The cloak felt cold and almost frozen to my touch but the station was warm. I shuddered again, not liking the prospects of this situation. I folded the cloak up and returned to the train.

James, who was finishing writing a letter to Dessing and one to Dumbledore, looked up at me and sighed, "If this is what happens on the first day, what can we expect over the course of the mission?"

I smiled but then a horrible thought occurred to me, "James? If the person who fled was the one who sent up the mark, then whose blood was in the compartment?"

James looked up at me, his face pale, "Let's call for back up!"

Short chapter I know, but I just wanted to get it out. Fluff will come up, I promise, but I needed some action in there too! Sorry about the delay..will NOT happen again! I promise!

**My Thank you's to: **

Littlegoober: my first reviewer! Thank you!

Me: haha love the name, thanks!

Liat86: hmm, James as a teacher? A marauder as a teacher? Wait…remus was one too, but remus is a sweety, James would just torture the kids! Hehe, I promise to explain things soon, but it won't be next chapter, or maybe even the chapter after that, but it'll come. I might drop some hints (okay I probably will drop MAJOR, crystal-clear, tid-bits of info) about what went on between James and Lily k? Lets just say that misunderstanding ruin a lot.

Mystikalolo: hahaha I'll try to remember how to spell it: Godric? Oh well….definitely AU, or should it be otherwise? Nah, its more fun AU…def, def DEF Sirius/Bella (obviously) and Lily doesn't know, I know, so I wrote it.

C: see, Sirius hadn't seen Lily for five years (people can change, ya know?), and he was busy with auror/spy work, so if you think about it, why would he be looking for Lily? But I'll explain things later. I'm waiting a little to reveal what happened to you all.

Flame of Desire: nope, I didn't forget! Thank you for the sweet review though, it's the one that made me want to write this!

Amy, Sara, Tiger Lily 21, PonyLuvrGirl, Angelxd14, No name, Elliy, When Bunnies Rule the World (awesome name btw), KasofDaSea, Indu, poopnugget, ChickoftheDarkMoon, Bluetiger94, julyborn09, Chelsea, and kritikitty: Thank you!

R/R PLEASE!

its right there...you know you wanna...

please? it'll make me upate faster!


End file.
